Sexy Appealing
by lee mina
Summary: Tentang Kyuhyun yang selama promosi sering menunjukkan sisi Sexy nya. judul dan isi sepertinya sedikit gak nyambung. pair : Qmi / MiXian / Kyumi. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**?**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi**

**All SJM member**

**Genre :: Romance / Family / humor gagal**

**Rate :: antara K mpe T aja adeh**

**Warning :: Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, lebay, missTypo, penggunaan nama yang gonta-ganti sesuai mood author, dan bahasa yang agak gak jelas… bagi yang GAK SUKA, GAK USAH BACA. Jadi kalau masih ada yang ngeflame, berarti orangnya belum lulus playgroup karena dia TIDAK BISA MEMBACA.**

**Disclimer :: Semua nama yang Mina sebut disini punya semua ELF di seluruh dunia, kecuali KYU dan Zhou Mi. mereka punya Mina (hahahaha)**

.

.

"ANDWEEEEE!" terdengar suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinga dari ruang ganti super junior. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan ruangan itu pun berhenti sejenak dan menengokkan kepalanya ingin tahu siapa yang berteriak dan kenapa dia sampai berteriak.

**.**

**Di dalam ruang ganti super junior….**

Hampir semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu menutup telinga masing-masing, kecuali sang tersangka kejahatan yang telah mengeluarkan suara yang tak kira-kira tingginya(?). Orang yang berteriak tadi masih menatap horor dengan mulut ternganga di hadapan namja lain yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang campur aduk antara bertanya atau marah karena suaranya yang menulikan telinga.

"Kui Xian, kenapa bajumu seperti itu?" Zhou Mi a.k.a gentleman Mimi a.k.a namjachingu tersayang Kyuhyun masih menatap horror ke arah Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk baju yang dipakai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Aku ingin bicara dengan stylist …" belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara, seorang yeoja tergopoh-gopoh mendekati mereka berdua. Keduanya menatap yeoja itu dengan tajam walaupun dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Kenapa Kui Xian mendapat baju yang seperti itu?"

"Noona ingin menyindirku agar aku diet ya?"

Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi membuka mulut bersamaan untuk menyuarakan keberatan mereka masing-masing. Yeoja yang diketahui sebagai stylist itu memandang bingung kea rah dua namja tampan di hadapannya. Bingung mau menjawab yang mana dulu. Akhirnya setelah berfikir sejenak dia berpaling kearah Kyuhun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dulu.

"Maaf Kyuhyun sshi. Saya tak ada niat untuk menyindir Kyuhyun sshi untuk diet."

"Lalu kenapa celanaku paling ketat dibandingkan member yang lain? Lagipula kenapa jasku pendek begini? Kenapa tidak seperti Mimi-ge yang panjang, minimal menutupi pantatnya." Zhou Mi yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Stylist itu memandang bingung ke arah Kyuhyun. Memang apa yang salah dengan outfit itu. Dengan celana ketat yang membungkus sempurna kaki jenjangnya dan jas yang sesuai dengan lekuk tubuhnya, Kyuhyun terlihat benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Itu permintaan dari managemen. Karena Siwon sshi sementara ini tak bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam promosi SJM maka harus ada seorang yang menggantikan posisinya sebagai front man. Dan dilihat dari member yang tersisa, Kyuhyun sshi lah yang dianggap paling tepat."

"Wae?" Kyuhyun masih tak terima dengan penjelasan stylist itu.

"Karena kamu terkenal sebagai 'eraser butt' Kyuhyunie!" Sungmin yang sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan itu ikut memeriahkan pembicaraan.

"Hah?" kali ini pelaku yang mengeluarkan suara merdunya tak hanya Zhou Mi, tapi juga Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi tiap orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menutup telinga masing-masing agar terhindar dari ketulian.

"Kalian tak tahu? Bagaimana bisa? Zhou Mi, kamu tidak mengikuti trending topik di internet ya? Kyuhyun terkenal memiliki pantat yang paling bagus di antara kita berenam. Tak salah jika outfitnya seperti itu."

"Aku tak suka jika orang-orang melihat tubuh Kui Xian! Hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya!" Zhou Mi memanyunkan bibirnya tanda dia kesal. Kyuhyun tak berusaha membantah lagi. Dia hanya berdiri di samping Zhou Mi dengan pandangan tertarik pada pembicaraan member yang lain.

"Gege, jangan konyol! Mereka kan tak melihat apa-apa. Bukannya biasa ya outfit yang seperti ini?" kali ini Henry, sang mochi imut SJM yang menimpali.

"Tak melihat apa-apa gimana? Mereka bisa melihat lekuk tubuh Kui Xian-KU dengan jelas. Lagipula apanya yang biasa? Tidak biasa kalau Kui Xian mendapat celana yang paling ketat. Apalagi warnanya putih. PUTIH!" Zhou Mi memberi penekanan pada kata "KU". Dia masih kekeuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Tapi kan masih tertutup jas gege! Yang bisa melihat Kui Xian-ge yang tanpa apa-apa kan hanya gege! Jadi jangan konyol!"

Kyuhyun melotot mendengar kata-kata Henry. Perkataannya tidak salah sih, tapi kan tak perlu diucapkan dengan terang-terangan di hadapan orang yang bukan member super junior. Zhou Mi malah sudah bersiap membalas perkataan Henry, ketika sang noona stylist memotong kata-katanya.

"Maaf Zhou Mi sshi. Mungkin anda harus mulai membiasakan melihat Kyuhyun sshi dengan outfit seperti itu. Karena seperti inilah outfit Kyuhyun sshi sekarang. Oh ya, untuk fanmeet beberapa hari lagi, hanya Kyuhyun sshi yang tidak mengenakan jas. Hanya kemeja putih yang bisa dibilang lumayan tipis."

Zhou Mi semakin membelalakkan matanya mendengar keterangan barusan. Baju tipis tanpa jas? What the hell. Kenapa Kyuhyunnya yang harus memamerkan tubuhnya? Aish… ini gara-gara Siwon. Selama ini, karena ada Siwon, Kyuhyun aman. Dia tak perlu menjadi front man atau apalah itu sebutannya. Dia hanya perlu berdiri di sampingnya. Tapi sekarang? Karena Siwon hayus syuting film, Kyuhyun yang akhirnya dipilih. Tidak salah sih. Diantara mereka berenam Kyuhyunlah yang paling sempurna. Wajahnya tampan (cantik untuk Zhou Mi), imut, manis (ini juga menurut Zhou Mi), suaranya bagus, tinggi, dan yang jelas badannya bagus (Zhou Mi sudah melihat semuanya!). Tapi walaupun bagaimanapun juga, Zhou Mi tak rela jika Kyu harus memperlihatkan tubuhnya. Seperti prinsipnya, hanya dia yang boleh melihat tubuh Kyuhyun. Memang kenapa selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah memakai baju yang terbuka? Tentu saja, karena dia yang melarangnya. Dan sebagai kekasih yang baik dan pengertian (selain fakta kalau Kyuhyun memang suka dengan baju tertutup), Kyuhyun menuruti saja kemauannya itu.

Lain lagi dengan yang ada di dalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Dia memang agak risih karena harus mengenakan celana yang sangat ketat, apalagi warnanya putih begini. Karena sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka dengan baju yang terlalu ketat atau terlalu terbuka. Tapi ada hal lain yang lebih dipikirkan olehnya. Memakai baju yang terbuka atau terlalu ketat berarti dia tak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang. Karena Zhou Mi pasti tak akan dengan begitu baiknya membiarkannya tidur nyenyak setelah orang-orang bisa melihat tubuhnya dengan leluasa. Yang bisa diartikan lebih jauh lagi, dia akan kesulitan berjalan keesokan harinya. Huft… Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam. Kenapa dia yang harus mendapat hukuman dari Zhou Mi padahal bukan dia yang dengan sengaja memamerkan tubuhnya?

"Sudahlah Mimi-ge. Percuma ribut kalau ini sudah kemauan managemen. Kita tak akan menang. Lagipula setelah dirasakan lagi, baju ini enak dipakai kok." Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Zhou Mi. Memang benar kata-katanya, jika sudah ada hubungannya dengan managemen semua memang jadi lagi dia juga tak mungkin mengganti bajunya. Ukuran tubuh member yang lain tak ada yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

"Nanti jangan jauh-jauh dariku!" bisik Zhou Mi di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia tak begitu bodoh menambah buruk suasana hati Zhou Mi yang sudah agak buruk.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereke keluar dari ruangan ganti dan bersiap di backstage. Zhou Mi sama sekali tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terima saja dengan sikap Zhou Mi itu. Bukan hal baru baginya kalau Zhou Mi bertindak over protektif padanya.

Seperti biasa, sebelum naik ke atas panggung, mereka semua berkumpul untuk berdoa (?) untuk kelancaran acara. Kali ini Sungmin yang mendapat giliran untuk memimpin. Dia hanya mengucapkan kalimat yang singkat sebelum memimpin untuk naik ke atas stage.

Begitu naik ke atas panggung, mereka segera berdiri di posisi masing-masing untuk penampilan pertama mereka. Perfection. Semua berjalan lancar sampai Zhou Mi melakukan gerakan yang lain dari biasanya. Jika biasanya Zhou Mi menghadap samping, sekarang dia menghadap belakang dan sempat mengatakan "wo ai ni" pada Kyuhyun yang memang berdiri di hadapannya. Kyuhyun yang menghadap depan dan tersorot langsung oleh kamera tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya saja matanya terlihat membesar tak mempercayai pendengarannya kalau Zhou Mi mengatakan hal itu di tengah-tengah penampilan mereka. Apa otak Zhou Mi sebegitu konsletnya hanya karena dia memakai celana yang ketat?

Keanehan tingkah Zhou Mi tidak berhenti sampai disitu, ketika musik berhenti mengalun Zhou Mi menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menariknya agak ke belakang. Menjauh dari pandangan penonton.

"Mimi-ge, waeyo? Kenapa sikap gege aneh sekali?" Kyuhyun memandang penuh tanya ke arah Zhou Mi.

"Aku tak suka dengan pandangan mereka. Pandangan mereka seperti ingin menelanmu hidup-hidup." Kedua alis Zhou Mi bertaut menandakan perasaan tak senangnya.

"Gege, jangan berlebihan!"

"Aku tidak berlebihan. Apa kamu belum melihat bagaimana penampilanmu malam ini? Kamu terlihat sangat cantik. Jauh lebih cantik dari yeoja manapun. Dan bajumu itu semakin memperburuk semuanya!"

"Gege, aku ini namja! Bagaimana bisa aku cantik? Dan jangan mempermasalahkan bajuku terus. Hanya celananya yang agak ketat!"

"Bagiku Kui Xian cantik. Entah yang lain mau bilang apa." Kyuhyun tersipu-sipu mendengar perkataan Zhou Mi itu. Memang Zhou Mi jarang sekali mengatakan kalau dia tampan, dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia cantik.

"Hush… Hentikan! Kalian masih di atas panggung dan di depan ratusan fans. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Kyumi shipper pingsan karena terlalu senang!" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Zhou Mi dan mendesis tajam ke arahnya. "Zhou Mi, jangan berlebihan. Jangan dikira aku tak tahu apa yang kamu katakan saat perform tadi. Hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu!"

"Aku tidak konyol! Lagipula yang tahu apa yang aku katakan tadi hanya hyung kan?" entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa kata-kata Zhou mi terdengar lebih detensif dari biasanya.

"Bukan hanya aku! Kalian tidak sadar ada berapa kamera yang mengarah pada kita? Apa kalian belum puas bermesraan di dorm?"

"Sungmin hyung, kami tidak bermesraan. Dan hentikan pembicaraan ini kalau hyung tidak ingin melihat semakin banyak kamera yang mengarah ke kita." Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam ikut membuka suaranya. Dia tak suka jika ada orang yang menyudutkan Zhou Mi walaupun mungkin Zhou Mi agak keterlaluan hari ini.

"Cheng min-ge, aku tahu ada kamera yang mengarah pada kita. Tapi aku mengatakannya saat aku menghadap belakang. Tak akan ada yang tahu!"

"Itu bukan alasan. Hentikan sikapmu yang terlalu berlebihan itu!" Nada suara Sungmin terdengar naik setengah oktaf.

"Aku hanya menggandeng Kui Xian, bagian mana yang berlebihan?" Zhou Mi mendesis. Dia tak bisa menaikkan suaranya karena suaranya memang sudah tinggi.

"Mimi-ge, Sungmin-hyung hentikan. Lanjutkan nanti saja! Kita menarik perhatian banyak orang!" Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran konyol dua namja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Tiga member yang lain sudah berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka dan bertanya tanpa suara ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Mereka tak akan tahu yang kita bicarakan. Jadi Kyuhyunie, kamu juga jangan diam saja kalau Zhou Mi dengan seenaknya menarikmu kemana-mana."

"Aku tidak …"

"Aku hanya menghindarkannya dari pandangan orang-orang!" sahut Zhou Mi tak terima.

"Hyung, nanti…"

"Kamu mimpi ya? Bagaimana bisa menghindar dari pandangan orang-orang?" Sungmin menyahut dengan nada merendahkan.

Kyuhyun sudah mulai jengkel dengan kelakuan dua namja yang lumayan berbeda jauh tingginya itu. Katanya mereka lebih tua, lebih dewasa. Tetapi kenapa malah mereka mempertengkarkan hal konyol seperti ini di atas panggung. Dimana pikiran mereka? Kemarahan yang bergolak dalam diri Kyuhyun, membuatnya mengeluarkan aura kelam. Andaikan dia benar-benar iblis, pasti sayapnya kini tengah terkembang dengan sempurna dan menebarkan aura kematian di sekitarnya.

Zhou Mi-lah orang pertama yang menyadari perubahan suasana hati Kyuhyun. Dia bisa melihat aura gelap yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. Dengan segera dia menutup mulutnya, menelan kembali argumen yang telah sampai di ujung lidah. Sedangkan Sungmin masih mengomel panjang pendek tentang kelakuan mereka berdua.

"… Jadi Zhou Mi …" Sungmin masih terus berbicara tanpa menyadari bahwa kata-katanya telah membangkitkan seorang iblis dari tidurnya.

"Sungmin hyung, hentikan!"

Masih tak ada respon. Sungmin masih mengoceh tentang mereka. Pertahanan Kyuhyun dalam menjaga kesabarannya hancur. Ditatapnya Sungmin dengan tajam, dilemparnya tatapan yang dingin menusuk disertai sebuah seringaian di bibirnya.

"Lee. Sungmin. Hentikan. Sekarang. JUGA!" Kyuhyun memberikan penekanan pada tiap kata yang diucapkan olehnya. Sungmin terperangah sesaat. Menyadari kesalahannya yang telah membangkitkan sisi iblis Kyuhyun.

"Kita bicarakan lagi setelah sampai di dorm. OK?"

Zhou Mi dan Sungmin seketika mengangguk. Memang bisa apa lagi? Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam mode evil bukan tandingan mereka. Hanya seorang iblis berwajah malaikat yang dapat menghadapinya. Henry, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk berbisik-bisik di belakang mereka. Sebenarnya mereka tadi sudah akan ikut meramaikan pertengkaran Sungmin dan Zhou Mi, tapi batal melihat sayap hitam Kyuhyun yang telah keluar.

Pembawa acara mendekati mereka.

"Ada masalah? Acara akan dilanjutkan lagi?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap pembawa acara itu dan memasang senyum yang biasanya bisa melelehkan banyak Yeoja jika melihatnya. Sayap iblisnya entah menghilang kemana. "Tidak… Kami hanya berbincang sebentar. Silahkan dilanjutkan!"

Pembawa acara itu membalas senyum Kyuhyun dan kembali ke tempatnya. Semua member SJM kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Bersikap seolah-olah tak ada iblis yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Acara itu berlangsung lancar. Tak ada lagi adu mulut ataupun pertengkaran. Malah sepertinya Sungmin dan Zhou Mi saling menjaga jarak. Zhou Mi bahkan tak mengatakan apa-apa saat berulang kali Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya yang jarang-jarang dikeluarkannya. Tak ada lagi wajah stooic yang biasanya melapisi wajah Kyuhyun. Yang ada hanya senyum menggoda. Entah apa niat evil Kyuhyun melakukan itu semua. Dia terus berada di samping Zhou Mi, menatapnya seolah tak ada orang lain di dunia, tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya, dan berkali-kali menyentuh ringan tubuhnya. Hal yang jarang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat show dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

.

.

Suasana senyap masih meliputi mereka saat sampai di dorm. Keceriaan mereka hanya mereka tampilkan di depan kamera. Sesampainya di dorm, Kyuhyun segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Saat dia keluar dari kamar dia sudah melihat Sungmin dan Zhou Mi yang telah beradu death glare di ruang tengah.

"Selesaikan sekarang!" katanya singkat. Dia duduk di atas sofa dan mengangkat kakinya untuk duduk bersila.

"Zhou Mi, aku tak suka melihatmu yang terlalu banyak menyentuh Kyuhyun saat show! Jadi tolong hentikan!" Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan keberatannya dengan suara yang terkendali.

"Hyung, itu bukan salah Mimi-ge! Kadang-kadang aku duluan yang menyentuhnya!" Kyuhyun tak terima Sungmin menyalahkan Zhou Mi. Yang disentuh kan dia, kenapa Sungmin yang rewel.

"Ya! itu peringatan untukmu juga. Apa kalian tidak takut dengan anggapan para fans?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zhou Mi dan gantian memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak!" jawab Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi bersamaan.

"TIDAK?"

"Cheng Min-ge, aku masih tahu batasannya. Aku tak akan menyentuh Kui Xian dengan berlebihan selama di show. Lagipula dari dulu kami sudah seperti ini. Kenapa baru mempermasalahkannya sekarang?" suara Zhou Mi sudah mulai naik. OK, dia bisa terima jika Sungmin hanya menyalahkannya, tapi dia tak rela jika Sungmin menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Tidak! Selama dia masih ada.

"Karena dulu aku belum masuk SJM dan belum melihat dengan jelas apa yang kalian lakukan selama show. Tapi sekarang aku melihat semuanya!"

"Memang apa yang kami lakukan yang salah menurut gege?" Suara Zhou Mi semakin naik. Dia muak menghadapi Sungmin yang terlalu ikut campur urusannya.

"Kalian terlalu sering berbisik-bisik berdua, tangan kalian juga tak bisa diam, kalian sering berpegangan tangan, berangkulan, atau berpelukan!"

"Chengmin-ge, kamu iri?" Zhou Mi yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya akhirnya mengeluarkan kartu trufnya. Suaranya terdengar tenang tapi sangat beracun.

"Iri kenapa?" Sungmin memandang penuh tanya pada Zhou Mi. Kenapa tiba-tiba pembicaraannya berubah?

"Karena gege sebenarnya ingin melakukan hal yang kami lakukan tapi gege tak bisa kan?" Zhou Mi sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Gege tahu maksudku. Jadi jangan paksa aku untuk menjelaskannya."

Sungmin terdiam. Seandainya mau jujur, mungkin benar yang dikatakan zhou Mi. Dia cemburu dengan mereka berdua. Dia iri karena tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan orang yang telah menarik perhatiannya karena dia sendiri belum menyatakan perasaannya pada orang itu.

"…" Sungmin bungkam. Tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Aku harap ini terakhir kalinya gege merecoki permasalahan kami. Kami sudah dewasa dan kami tahu apa yang boleh dan apa yang tidak boleh. Kami masih tahu batasan-batasannya."

Setelah mengeluarkan satu peluru terakhir, Zhou Mi menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya kembali ke kamar.

"Mimi-ge benar-benar tahu batasannya?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka berdua di kamar. Dia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang menatap Zhou Mi yang sedang mengganti bajunya dengan piama.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Zhou Mi dari balik piama.

"Lalu kenapa tadi gege bersikap kekanak-kanakkan? Sampai bertengkar di atas panggung?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang Kui Xian. Aku tak suka melihatmu mengenakan outfit tadi. Bagiku outfit itu terlalu berlebihan. Dan aku benar-benar tak suka melihat pandangan orang-orang itu padamu. Seolah-olah mereka ingin menelanmu." Zhou Mi menyusul Kyuhyun berbaring ke atas kasur. Ditariknya kekasihnya itu agar semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Mimi, aku hanya milikmu. Entah bagaimana mereka memandangku, aku tetap milikmu seorang. Lain kali jangan bertingkah konyol seperti tadi lagi!" Kyuhyun memandang tajam pada Zhou Mi. Pada saat-saat seperti ini memang kadang-kadang dia harus tegas pada Zhou Mi yang kadang-kadang lupa dengan konsekuensi dari pekerjaan mereka.

"Lain kali? Kamu masih ingin memakai outfit seperti tadi lagi?"

"Bukannya ingin, tapi pasti suatu saat aku akan mengenakannya lagi."

"Aku benar-benar tak suka kamu memakainya." Zhou Mi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ekspresi yang hanya akan dioerlihatkannya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Benar? Tak suka? Bagaimana kalau aku memakainya saat kita hanya berdua saja? Masih tak suka?"Kyuhyun melemparkan senyum menggoda pada Zhou Mi. Sifat usilnya sepertinya kembali lagi.

"Itu beda masalah! Jika hanya kita berdua, aku malah akan senang sekali jika kamu mengenakan itu."

"Bukannya Mimi lebih senang kalau aku tak mengenakan apa-apa?" Kyuhyun terus saja menggoda Zhou Mi.

"Ehm… itu juga benar." Zhou Mi mengangguk. Zhou Mi sudah mulai tergoda. Tangannya tak lagi melingkar di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun. Tapi sudah berkelana kemana-mana.

"Jadi, sekarang pilih. Aku yang mengenakan itu atau aku yang tidak mengenakan apa-apa?" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Zhou Mi dan tak lupa digigitnya pelan cuping telinga Zhou Mi.

"Untuk saat ini aku lebih suka Kui Xian yang tak mengenakan apa-apa." Zhou mi menelan ludah menghadapi godaan Kyuhyun. Tangannya semakin aktif berkelana di balik piyama yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

"Benar? Kalau begitu lepas dengan tangan gege sendiri!" Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Zhou Mi dan Zhou Mi yang merasa telah mendapat lampu hijau dari Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dan sekarang dia dalam posisi di atas Kyuhyun.

"As you wish my Princess." Katanya sebelum dengan tangkas dia mulai melepaskan satu persatu kain yang menempel pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara-suara lirih mencurigakan yang keluar dari kamar mereka berdua.

.

.

End

.

.

Huft… akhirnya bisa publish lagi. Mina pikir cerita ini gak bakal selesai gara-gara leppi Mina yang masuk bengkel, Leppi yang satunya dipakai terus menerus ma ibu. Sedangkan malas pakai kompi, karena speaker kompi baru rusak.

Cerita ini bermula gara-gara Mina kelamaan mantengin fotonya Mimi yang menarik tangan Kyu saat Dream Konser dan gara-gara waktu nyanyiin perfection Mimi melakukan hal yang tak lazim seperti yang Mina sebut di atas.

Bagi yang bosen ma cerita yang Mina buat, jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. Mina ogah menerima flame lagi. Mina tidak keberatan dengan saran dan kritik dari semua reader, tapi tolong sampaikan semua itu dengan bahasa yang sopan. Kita kan orang-orang yang terpelajar, kita tahu bagaimana caranya menyampaikan kritik dan saran. Dan jangan lupa, lidah itu lebih tajam dari pedang. Tiap kata yang akan kita keluarkan akan lebih baik jika kita pikirkan terlebih dahulu. Karena luka fisik, mungkin bisa sembuh. Tapi luka hati, akan sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan.

OK chingudeul semua. Kita jaga fandom ini agar semua orang bisa mengapresiasikan imajinasi masing-masing. Maaf kalau curhatan Mina mengganggu. Silahkan di skip kalau tak berkenan. Oh ya, bagi yang minta alamat fb, twitter, ato sebagainya, kirim PM ke Mina aja ya? nanti Mina kasih. hehehe

.

.

Lee Mina


End file.
